Patrick Jones
Extreme Biker Patrick Jones '''is an DLC character from Battle Rhythm. Appearance Besides, he wearing as the biker costume forced to the wrestling. Inspirations Gameplay wise, he fights like Kanji Tatsumi in Persona 4 Arena (minus using the Persona, that is), and even has the same personality as the latter (minus being Ambiguously Gay. If you don't believe me, just ask Naoto Shirogane). Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Patrick is the leader of the biker gang call "The Wildborn Ones", swon to protect his town of Texas from criminals and other evildoers through brute force. Even though the gang do the justice job mostly, it's the local police department the ones who arrest the bad guys. Months ago, he got involved in a shameful moment when he got drunk in the bar and caused him to vomit on UFC competitor Garrett McRae and both fought in a brawl, that is until he lost. With his reputation under the hole, he enters the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts to restore it by defeating Garrett."'' Relationships Allies Damian Williams Though made fights at the TNA Wrestling and WWE Wrestling. Garrett McRae At the fight brawl in bar when he lost the match. Amadeus Swietoslaw Two fighters are brawl in Order vs. Chaos arrival into destiny while different above heaven. Gameplay Patrick is also a Superstar of TNA Wrestling. He's known for his "It" Factor, as paraphrased by former TNA wrestler Bobby Roode, and for his ability to do incredible wrestling skills, even in the X-Division and Hardcore matches. Patrick is also aware that former WWE talent have joined to the promotion (eg: Gail Kim, Bobby Lashley, ECIII, to name few), if his after-match quote against Damian Williams is any indication. Patrick's fighting style is Hard Rock Extreme Wrestling, which combines Extreme Wrestling with Hard Rock. Part of Patrick's Hard Rock motif is notable in his biker role. Movelist Special Moves * Chair Shot: HCF + P (He rushes towards his opponent with a chair. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Chair Slam, does three additional chair strikes in succession. * Chair Swing: HCB + P (He swings his chair upwards to his opponent, knocking him/her down.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Chair Spin, He does a whirlwind spin with his chair, hitting four hits before doing the swing. * Rough Kick: HCF + K (He does a hopping kick to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Breaker.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Rowdy Kick, does three kicks in succession. * Biker Belt: QCB + P (He attacks his opponent with his belt. Attacking angle depends on the corresponding strengt: LP - Downwards, MP - Straight and HP, Upwards. If he hits succesfully, he drags his opponent closer and does a Stunner.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Rattlesnake Belt, He does the three angled attacks with his belt in succession and finishes the sequence with a Bulldog. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Extreme Rules: F, HCF + 3P (Patrick prepares by hitting himself in the head three times and then strikes his opponent with the chair. By making contact, he whistles as one of his fellow Wildborn Ones appear with a mall cart containing a wooden log, a guitar, a baseball bat and brass knuckles with barbed wire. He starts to grab these weapons from the cart and attack his opponent with them, then he grabs/him her, does a powerful Suplex to him/her in a table put behind both by another Wildborn One and breaks said table in half as he gets off of the hold.) Sequences Battle Intro Patrick runs with his bike and then lands to the scene, gets up of it, picks his chair and says "Feel the power of my Extreme Wrestling!" before he goes to his Hard Rock Extreme Wrestling. Match Point Patrick raises his chair upwards and says "This... is extreeeme!". Victory Pose Patrick puts his chair and sits on it as he crosses his arms like a boss. Rust colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Posers are not allowed to join my gang!" * (vs. Carlos) "I heard that you are really talented. You remind me of AJ Styles." * (vs. Joaquín) "You want one of my bikes? Guess you're on your lucky day!" * (vs. Rina) "I hate to admit, but... I like your songs!" * (vs. Adriana) "What do you expect, girl? Fighting cleanly? The chairs are the answer!" * (vs. Iván) "Your jokes won't work on me, silly teenager." * (vs. Takeru) "The problem with the Yakuza is that they are not to be trusted." * (vs. Murdock) "I'm an even better American vigilante than you are, fella." * (vs. Shantel) "Bet that you can't even break my chair with your boxing gloves!" * (vs. Jacob) "Bodyguards are supposed to protect people, not harming them." * (vs. Natalie) "Using my chair in combat is one thing, but using your knife is out of context!" * (vs. Damian) "You are too mainstream for joining WWE! Even some former talents did better in TNA!" * (vs. Garrett) "Fuck yeah! I finally defeated you, Garrett!" * (vs. Reggie) "Not offense, but nature itself can be a trouble sometimes." * (vs. Tomas) "Say, are you the one who needs money for your carnival? I got some bucks for that." * (vs. Fong) "Really? I don't recall you can do the same tricks like me?" * (vs. Kastor) "Even an elderly man like you are still in form." * (vs. Don Z) "Who came with the idea of fucking Reggaeton? The ones who made it were so hedonist." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Villains like you don't deserve to rule Earth as long as I live!" * (vs. Valerie) "What the hell kind of girl actually wants to date someone? Are you really foolish?" * (vs. John) "You seem to have a huge resistance to my chair strikes!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Criminal scum, you deserve a beatdown from my chair!" * (vs. Marion) "The brand of justice of yours is pale compared to mines!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Only I have the right to decide with my actions." * (vs. Raystrom) "Army men like you are no match for my gang of bikers!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Who needs a boy scout when the world already has a main man like me!" Arcade Patrick Jones/Arcade Notes * Patrick's ending includes a fourth-wall breaking message to the players, encouraging them to not drink alcohol and drive any vehicle at the same time in order to prevent them from accidents related to these combined factors. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males